


Happiest Fool

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: But then, Bucky had always had a weakness for bossy little people. And he never claimed to be smart.That's how he found himself in a store that only sold costumes. From kid's costumes to halloween costumes to something that's called carnival and Bucky bet behind the curtain he could find the adult costumes.





	Happiest Fool

"What do you mean, we have to dress up?"

Tony rolled his eyes while looking for his wallet. He was sure he put it on the desk.

"It's a halloween party, Bucky. What exactly don't you understand about it? We _need_ to dress up for it! Otherwise we would be old and boring and I'm not old or boring. Also, where's my wallet?"

"You're a disaster. Did you look in the fridge? You went there yesterday as soon as you came back. Are you sure you own a wallet? Never seen you with one."

Hu. Well, no…. Why should he put his wallet in the fridge? He wasn't senile.

"Stop fucking with me. Also, who doesn't own a wallet. That's just weird."

Bucky raised an eyebrow and went to the fridge, opened it and rummaged through it just to come back with Tony's wallet. Okay, maybe a little bit senile but still the biggest mind world wide. For sure!

"I can stop fucking you, sure. Will hurt you more than me."

Tony made grabby hands for his wallet and pouted.

"Aw, threats, such a wonderful basis for a relationship. I'll be good, Buckaroo. Now we have to look for costumes."

*~*~*

Looking back Bucky knew _that_ had been the clue from the universe to run away as fast as he could. That he would tell Tony to go alone.

But then, Bucky had always had a weakness for bossy little people. And he never claimed to be smart.

That's how he found himself in a store that only sold costumes. From kid's costumes to halloween costumes to something that's called carnival and Bucky bet behind the curtain he could find the adult costumes.

"Why? Can't we just…Don't know, do something else? Play golf, go to a neo nazi convention and try to convert them to islam? Anything that's not… here."

Tony just ignored him and looked through the cowboy costumes before holding one up.

“That would suit you!”

“If I just say yes, will Dobby be free?”

Tony laughed and went to Bucky, pressing an almost chaste kiss to Bucky’s lips.

“Master will have to buy Dobby clothes, first, though.”, Tony grinned and went back to looking thorugh the different outfits.

Bucky knew that the smile on his face betrayed everything he tried to put on. He loved Tony and Tony knew it (kind of, somewhere deep in his strange and weird brain) and therefore also knew that he could pull this shit off. He knew that he had Bucky wrapped around his finger.

If it meant to see Tony being this excited, just because of a halloween party and a costume? Bucky would gadly come along for the next hundred years and be the most happiest fool on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvelbingo2019, which can be found on Tumblr and here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
